Negima! Reversed! Magic Class of 2A
by fatyao
Summary: Same thing but the roles are reversed. Negi, an average genius, comes to teach a class made up of magical students! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Negima! The Magic class of 2-A!

My first Negima fiction! A great manga! But not a great anime…this one is an AU! Instead of a wizard coming to teach a class of normal students, a normal teacher is coming to teach a class of magic students! So now the roles have been reversed! No pairings decided…yet… So enjoy! And please review! Oh yeah also please read the following…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here. They are figments of imagination. Please don't sue me! Ken Akamatsu owns the characters. All I do is leech off his work. Also may have cameo appearances from other anime, games, and books. Also those characters do not belong to me…

All _italics_ mean inner monologues.

Warning: May contain shoujo-ai! I don't know, I haven't decided yet…

As for characters… Everyone student of 2-A is a mage with the exception of Chachamaru and Sayo. Why? Because they both are Non-Human. That being said… Let's start!

Chapter 1 – Welcome to 2-A!

"Congratulations Negi Springfield… You have graduated from Magic University!" Negi, a 10-year-old boy, turned around and laughed.

"Anya, there's no such thing…" Negi replied.

"Hahaha… But at least you graduated eh?" Anya was a small girl, and looked to be around the same age as Negi.

"Negi! I'm so proud of you!" A woman with a kind face and blonde hair had started hugging Negi.

"Onee-san, thank you for all your support!" (Onee-san Older Sister)

"No problem…I wish you good luck in the future…"

A bunch of strangers wearing black robes walked by and start whispering.

"It's him… That kid…"

"Yeah… Springfield…"

"Can you believe it?"

"No…it's too weird…"

Negi's sister stooped down and kissed Negi on his forehead, causing Negi to go all red.

"Congratulations! Congratulations on graduating from Oxford University!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at a school…

"Congratulations on graduating from Magic School!"

"Konoka… I graduated a long time ago…" said Asuna, a girl with orange hair.

"Yeah but you only passed because you bribed the teacher…" Konoka said and avoided a punch in the face. Konoka was a girl with long black hair and usually had a cheerful grin on her face.

"Konoka! Asuna! Come over here right now! You and the rest of your class will be getting your assignment now!"

28 girls had graduated from Magic School that year. At the end of every year, the people who graduated would get an assignment together. The assignment was watched over by one of the teachers and they would give each student a grade. The grade would then determine if the student could go to the 2nd level magic school. The 28 girls that passed that year would get the same assignment.

"I congratulate you all on…" the teacher began a huge speech.

_Hurry up with the assignment…_thought Asuna

"You have all been wonderful students throughout…"

_Half of us never even listened! All we did was sleep in class and then cheat on the tests!_ Asuna commented in her head.

"The school and all the teachers were proud to have you here at this school…"

_Why would you feel proud? You didn't even teach us! And plus, I saw all the teachers party once all of us graduated…_It was true…Asuna had been spying on them. 

"And now for your assignment…"

Finally! 

"It will be a simple task that will not be dangerous in any way…"

_Oh my god! SHUT UP! If you keep on going, I'm gonna die before you tell us!_ Asuna thought. She wasn't the only one. Throughout the gathering, lots of the students were starting to get pissed off. Hakase Satomi and Chao Rin Shen (The technology geniuses) were playing a game together on their homemade hand held game system that was a combination of a Xbox and a PSP. A bunch of the students were playing strip poker. The twins, Fumika and Fuuka, were jumping around and caused all the lightbulbs to explode. The book-obsessed people already pulled out books. Chisame started playing on her laptop. Mana was cleaning her Desert Eagles. A bunch of troublemakers were preparing a spell to turn the teacher's head into an onion. The only person actually listening was Yukihiro Ayaka, who was always looking for a chance to kiss ass.

The teacher didn't even notice what happened with her students. She finally finished one hour later

"So your assignment is to…"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing… Asuna woke up from a nice nap. Some girls threw down their cards and started putting their clothes back on.

"It is to…"

_Dammit! Can you say it any slower?_ Asuna was prepared to tear off the teacher's head and pull out the assignment from her brain.

"Your assignment is to be a class at an all-girls school, in which you will bond with a non-magic teacher in order to be able to bond with non-magic people in the future."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

"A muggle teacher?"

"Is he ugly?"

"Why do we need to bond with muggles? Let's just kill them all!"

"SILENCE! Do not call them muggles. Yes, I know that's what they call them in England and in that cursed _Harry Potter_ book that was so inaccurate about mages…" She went on to bash Harry Potter for a while before saying "Anyhow, muggles is a rude term for a non-magic person, and plus if we try to kill them, they'll just nuke us or blast us with guns. It's much faster to pull out an AK-47 and then blow our brains out than to actually aim a wand and recite a very long phrase in Latin…"

"Well the teacher for you assignment is Albert Chamomile or otherwise known as Kamo around here…"

"EHHH? We get a perverted ermine as our teacher?"

"Umm… Well that's what the other teachers voted on… You see they don't like Kamo and they don't like your class so they thought they could kill two birds with one stone."

"Those bastards!"

"Well students, go to your rooms and pack your things. Then meet me here in 15 minutes. Starting from today, you are students at Mahora All-Girls Middle School!"

Then the teacher's head turned into an onion and everyone cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ehhhhh! They want to hire Negi?"

"But…but he's only a 10 year old boy!"

Negi was happily playing around with his sister and Anya before a Negi got a call. Apparently a school wanted the 10-year-old genius to teach English at some school in Japan.

It wasn't really surprising. Negi was almost a celebrity in the academic world. He was a young genius could already do high-school level work while he was in diapers. By the age of 6, after much debate, Negi took a test and was allowed to skip high school. And now, at the age of 10, had graduated from university.

"Umm… Onee-san, Anya, I think I'm going to accept their offer"

"WHAT? Negi, you can't possibly be going to Japan! Your only 10!"

"Yeah Negi-kun, you're too young to go!

"Please, your only 10… Why don't you just relax for a few years before getting a job…"

"Onee-san… Don't worry… It's always been my dream to teach other people and plus, if I can get a head start then…"

"NO! I don't want you to go!" Anya screamed

"Sorry Anya, but it's something I've always wanted to do…"

"… But…"

"Negi, I understand… If you're going, then I'm going with you!"

"Onee-san, I can't ask you to do that. You still have to go to school here…"

Man I can't believe that my baby brother graduated before me. Now he's getting a job? How? This is too much…

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Takamichi's at that school!"

Takamichi was an old pal of Negi. He came to England once, and met with Negi.

"Yeah… I guess I do worry too much… but…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Negi will be fine. He's a genius after all." Anya suddenly came to Negi's side.

"Thanks Anya. Onee-chan, Please?"

"… Alright Negi…"

" By the way, what's the school name?"

"Mahora All-Girl's Middle school…"

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at some hidden castle in the middle of nowhere…

The girls were packing up and Konoka and Asuna, who were roommates at the school's dorm, were getting ready.

"Konoka! Where's my phone?"

"Ummm… I dunno…. Hey I found your bear panties!"

"…. They're ummm…. Not….. mine…..uh…I'll just go put them in the uhh… lost and found now…."

"Tee-hee, I didn't know you still wear these childish panties!"

"They're not mine! Honest! Anyways, hurry up and pack, Konoka."

"Sure. Hey do you think that our teacher is going to be cute?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, lots of muggles sure are cute! I mean, all the mages are usually old wrinkled men. It'll be fun to have a cute teacher!"

"Konoka! A muggle is a muggle! And why would you care about our teacher?"

"You never know…"

"Asuna! Konoka! Are you done packing yet!" The voice of Yukihiro Ayaka rang out, the ass-kissing blonde Japanese girl (blonde?) who was the unofficial class president.

"Hai Hai, Incho-san…" and the two girls walked out with their belongings and joined the rest of the class. (Incho class president)

"So Asuna, Did you pack your bear panties?" asked a smug looking class president.

"WHAT!" the other girls started laughing. "I'LL BASH YOUR HEAD IN, KISS-ASS!"

"Go ahead, bear-panties!" and the fight was on. Asuna could beat the crap out of her in a _real _fight, but this was one of their common feuds. The other girls started cheering and placed their bets. This was about their 2000th battle. Asuna kicked the president right in the face, while Ayaka pulled on her hair.

"GAH! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"YU LEET GO-ERGH!" Asuna had her fingers in the president's mouth and was yanking it apart.

"STOP IT!" yelled Kamo, the ermine teacher in charge of their assignment. He jumped in but then he got kicked out and landed about 30 feet away. He ran back again. Then he got blown 100 feet away. The other teachers were just laughing at both ermine and students. Finally, both of the students gave up and collapsed. It was night time by then.

"Uhhh…. Time to go to…. blllleeerrrrggghhhh….." said Kamo.

"Urusai you stupid perverted erm….glubablag" said Asuna. She was all tired from the battling with the class president. (Urusai Shut up)

"Class! Get ready to….. ggggggguhhhhhhhh" said Ayaka. Asuna just stuck her foot in her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Japanese girls are really pretty"

Negi had just arrived in Japan and was going to the school campus. He hadn't arranged for a place to stay, but the school said it had already arranged a place. Negi had a huge backpack and carried a crooked staff, which was once his father's. Negi's father had disappeared long before Negi had been born. Most people said that he was dead, but Negi had always believed that he was still alive.

Negi was riding on the train towards Mahora Campus. He read up on the campus beforehand and found out that Mahora was one of the biggest schools in the world, with campuses for elementary, middle and high school. Negi was riding on the train that led to the All-girls section of Mahora, so he was surrounded by hundreds of cute girls who were chatting excitedly about the new term, the foreigner on the train, and how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop. Negi started getting nervous from all the attention that he was getting. He was the only male on the train and hot girls surrounded him.

It was every man's dream.

No wait; it would be every pedophiles dream. All the girls were younger than 15.

A girl bumped into him, forcing him into a girl's chest. Then suddenly the train got even more full, so Negi was stuck between two pairs of breasts.

That is every man's dream.

Negi suddenly got the "urge". _No, please don't come out. Not here! Not in front of so many girls! _Negi tried to hold it back, but it was coming… He might have been able to hold it back, but the girl in front of him pushed even closer… So he had no choice.

He sneezed.

If hope that you weren't thinking of something else… Negi's sneeze had the force of a hurricane. It was an unnatural ability that he tried to hide so that he wouldn't need to get examined by doctors.

So Negi sneezed. And the skirts of all the school uniforms flew up revealing their…umm… insides….

The girls all screamed and covered up. Some girls wondered about the sudden gale of wind that appeared from nowhere. Negi tried to shrink his already tiny form to an even tinier form.

He ended up lying on the floor after the girls bumped into him.

Then the doors opened and the train arrived at Mahora. Most people would usually want for the train to arrive, but for Negi it was the worst thing possible. He was still lying down.

The girls all screamed and ran out. About 1000 girls ran off the train. About 1/15 of them ran over Negi.

- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn are we there yet?" Asuna was sitting next to Konoka.

The class had split up in order to make it seem that they were new. Asuna had already been assigned to a room with Konoka just like in their magic school.

Just then the train stopped and the girls trampled off the train. Asuna was about to run off too when some girl pushed her. She flew off the train and onto the ground. Then she noticed that another person was on the ground right next to her. A red-haired boy with glasses. And with about 100 girls ran over him, not noticing the boy on the floor.

Asuna panicked and then muttered a quick spell to protect her from the stampede.

She waited a bit and then stood up. Konoka appeared right behind her.

"Konoka, where were you?"

"Watching you get trampled of course! It was really fun!"

"Damn you…" growled Asuna. Then she remembered the boy. Konoka noticed too.

"Uh-oh? Is he dead?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"What do we do with the body?"

"Here!" Asuna pulled out a black plastic bag and threw Negi in "There we go! Now let's get to class before we're late!"

Konoka hesitated but then went along. So ruthless.

While the two girls ran off, a figure walked over to the bag and kicked it lightly. Then he shook it. Suddenly Negi woke up.

"What the? Why is everything dark? Oh No! I can't breathe! I'm dying! Oh god! No air! I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die! AAAAHHHHH!" Negi wailed.

Then the figure pulled off the black plastic shopping bag off his head.

"Hey Negi-kun"

"Ta- ta- Takimichi?"

-- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna and Konoka arrived at the classroom, where all of their classmates had already gathered. The class of 2-A was consisted of the 28 girls who had graduated from Magic School and 3 other girls. One girl was nowhere to be found and the other 2 looked extremely strange. A blonde girl with long hair with a childish face, but her eyes looked scary… very scary… Her name was Evangeline A.K McDowell. The other student seemed like Evangeline's friend. However she referred to Evangeline as "Master" and she had weird ears that looked metallic. She also had no emotion whatsoever. Her name was Chachamaru.

There were supposed to be lots of girls going to 2-A, but they all died or something. It was sad.

The class ignored the 2 freaks and talked amongst themselves.

"Do they know each other?" Evangeline said to Chachamaru.

"I don't know, master."

The class already gathered in their groups of friends. The more lonely people sat around. Chisame pulled out a laptop, Setsuna stood with Mana trying to look cool, and Zazie was… sitting doing nothing as usual. Her emotions were exactly like Chachamaru's. The rest of the class chatted and freaked out. Somehow a desk flew out the window and hit a rather unfortunate guy. Some of the class's pranksters already set up the pranks for their muggle teacher.

Meanwhile…

Negi was chatting with Takamichi.

"Hey Negi-kun! How you've been doing?"

"Fine! You're teaching here too?"

"Yeah, Well, I guess it's strange to be teaching alongside a 10 year old."

"Umm…"

"Well, anyway let me lead you to your class! Here's a student book, I got some info on these girls for you!" Takamichi pulled out a book with the pictures of 31 girls. And Negi looked at it then fainted.

"Hahaha Negi-kun, You okay?"

"Uhhhh…. So many… Heart stopping…."

"Well I don't think that's a problem, I mean you did survive 100 people running over you!"

"Awawawa, So many… so many… so many…"

Takamichi laughed and carried Negi on his shoulder and walked to the school building.

Outside of the classroom, Negi got control of himself and stood ready to enter the class. _Ok, their my students, calm down, I can handle 31 girls… _and then Negi entered the room…

A piece of chalk fell on his head. Negi tripped on a wire and flew into a bucket, and then a 100ton weight fell on his head. Then a missile launched and blew Negi into the air. A bunch of slingshots fired a volley of rocks and all hit Negi. Then when Negi tried to stand up, a big shoe came and kicked him in the face. Now which one was more painful?

Negi fell unconscious on the floor. The class looked up and all screamed

"A boy?"

"Uh-oh!"

"A little kid?"

"Sorry! I thought that you were our teacher!"

Negi stood back up and looked back at the class. He took a deep breath and said

"Hello! My name is Negi Springfield and I will be your teacher!"

The class fell into silence. Nearly everyone stopped breathing, and the rest of them looked dumbstruck at the little kid.

"A…a…"

"A ZOMBIE! AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Asuna screamed. She just noticed that he was the boy that she threw into the plastic bag.

"ZOMBIE? AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The class freaked out.

"Zombie!"

"KILL THE ZOMBIE! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

"ZOMBIE! DON'T LET HIM BITE YOU!"

Negi freaked out and ran. With a class of bloodthirsty students right behind him. Kamo sat back and started smoking. Other teachers stood there and started laughing, not helping the young teacher.

- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi ran out of breath and fell down on the floor. Somehow he ended up back at the classroom. Then the class caught up and…

"Hey he's not a zombie!"

"He's a little boy…"

"And he's cute!"

The whole class mobbed him and started pinching his cheek.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" Negi screamed as 31 hot girls pinched his cheek and rubbed his skin.

The bell rescued him, and the girls stopped… molesting… him and ran off squeaking their goodbyes.

"Oh man, this is gonna be a hard class to teach…" Negi said.

A/N Chapter 1 is over! My first Negima fic! I never seen a fic that puts Negi as the normal person so I wanted to make it! Not much magic yet, but there will be some comedy and magic later! It's also kind of slow, but it'll speed up.

I decided to rip the term Muggle from Harry Potter. Why? Because I'm too lazy to make up my own term. Sue me. Or rather don't sue me.

I know the first chapter isn't too interesting, but later ones will be! Well please review and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Negima Reversed!

It's been about a week since I made this story. Sorry, I was on a trip. Thanks for those who read and reviewed. So please review this chapter as well! Oh, and I suggest you read all of the manga, or at least to the tournament part.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Chapter 2: Trouble Already? Nodoka's Love Potion!

After Negi's first class…

Negi stumbled out of his classroom. His first class had been slightly…well very unsuccessful. He doubted that the class even knew his name, due to the fact he spent most of the day trying to run away from a zombie-hunting bloodthirsty class. Kind of harsh for a 10 year old…

"Well, I guess I'll do better tomorrow! I need to become a good teacher." And Negi walked home. Except something came up in his head.

_Wait a sec; I don't have a place to stay! I didn't arrange anything at all! Awawa! What do I do?_ Negi panicked, his arms flapping wildly. "Gah! I need to find a place now!" and a newspaper blown by the wind, hit him on the face, with an advertisement conveniently circled.

"What the? A position as manager for an All-Girls dormitory in Hinata? Let's put that as my back-up." Negi threw the newspaper away and sat on the ground. It seemed like it couldn't have got worse, but then a truck rolled by, splattering him with mud. Then an airplane dropped a 10-pound weight and it fell on Negi's head.

"Uhhh… such an unlucky day…"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Eh? Who are you?" Negi asked. There was a woman with long hair that reached down to her waist. She had huge breasts. Well, that's the first place most people look at.

"Hello. My name is Shizuna, and I'm the guidance counselor for Mahora. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Negi Springfield."

"The principal realized that you don't have a place to stay, so he wants you to meet him in the principal's office."

"Uhhh… ok…"

Shizuna let Negi into the school and guided him to the principal's office. He went through a basement, a castle, a tomb, China, in the lost city of Atlantis and finally went through security doors with 3 gun towers. Finally after a long time, Negi arrived at the principal's office.

"Hey huh… huh… principal… huh… huh…" Negi breathed heavily. He bowed once and collapsed.

"Ha ha, Shizuna, did you take him on the long way around?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to watch the scenery!"

Negi stood back up and looked around. Konoka and Asuna were standing and watching him closely. Konoka looked at him with a smile and waved cheerfully. Asuna was giving him a death stare.

"Principal, what did you call me into your office for?"

"Oh right! I forgot that I didn't arrange a place for you to stay. I think that you are too young to live by yourself in a teacher complex, so I'll let you stay in my granddaughter Konoka's room."

Konoka smiled her cheerful smile. Asuna stared a death stare and said "I still don't want him to stay in our room! I hate brats! I don't want him to live with us!"

"Asuna, come on! It's like having a cute little brother!" Konoka exclaimed, rubbing her face against Negi.

"Konoka! He's our sensei!" Asuna said. "Aw… come on… please?"

"But…but… alright fine… I guess he can stay." Asuna sighed. Negi smiled and thanked them. Then a familiar figure walked in.

"Oh, Hey Negi-kun." Takamichi walked in and pulled his hand out of his pocket and waved.

"Takamichi! Thanks for helping me this morning!" Negi said.

"Ah! Takamichi! I'm a big fan!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yeah, Asuna likes old men."

"Shut up! Takamichi, will you sign this?" Asuna asked, pulling out a magazine that read _Magic Magazine: Special Interview with Takamichi!_

"Ehhh! Since when were you on a magazine, Takamichi?" Negi said, looking at the magazine with interest.

"Uhh… uhh… MEMORY WIPE!" Asuna screamed pulling out a wand and aiming at Negi.

"BLEH!" A sudden bolt of light hit Negi. Suddenly, the light reflected and hit Asuna, effectively stripping off all her outer clothes.

"Ah…." Asuna stuttered. Then she remembered that Takamichi was standing right there. He had a sort of embarrassed look on his face and looked away. Asuna's face turned red and ran "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Interesting, it looks like the spell reflected off Negi. Seems like Asuna hasn't mastered the memory wipe." The principal said.

"Spell? Memory wipe? Asuna? Reflected? Lunch? Awawawa!" Negi's eyes turned to swirlies and fainted.

"Uh-oh"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, a big bird whacked me in the head and I fainted in the principal's office?"

"Yep, exactly."

"Konoka! Stop talking with him and let him unpack." Asuna shouted. She was hiding under the blankets in her bed muttering about "that ringing sound." She also took some time every now and then to yell at Negi for no reason. "Negi! Stop breathing so loudly!"

Negi was unpacking all his stuff. Well, he only had a backpack full of clothes and other objects, so it didn't take too long to unpack. After he finished putting his clothes in the drawer, he fell on a futon and went to sleep on the floor immediately.

"Wah, he's pretty tired. It's only 6:00 PM"

In the morning, Negi woke up to the delicious smells of cooking. He hadn't eaten dinner last night so he was extremely hungry right now. He woke up and walked through the dorm and saw that Konoka was cooking breakfast.

"Oh! Negi-kun, you're awake! Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks Konoka-san. You cook for everyone?"

"Hee hee, yeah. And I clean and do laundry."

"Wow, you'll make a good wife someday."

"Hee Hee, Don't kid around!" Konoka said and she pulled out a hammer and whacked Negi so hard, so that blood spurted out and he fell unconscious. She did this with a smile and didn't seem to notice Negi was lying in a pool of his blood.

Negi arrived at the classroom. He waited outside the door, took a few deep breaths and got ready. He wanted to do a good job today so he was prepared to do well. He walked in and said

"Good morning- BLEH!" and Negi was suddenly sent flying.

Asuna and Ayaka were battling again.

"How come you get to sleep in the same room as our teacher? Stop trying to suck up!"

"Urusai! You can have him if you want! You're the one who stripped in front of our teacher so you could get an A on our test!"

"EH? How did you- no I mean, why would you say that! I didn't strip! I was taking off my jacket!"

"Girls, please break it up!" Negi ran in and bumped into a small furry animal smoking. _Huh? Animal? Smoking? Bumped? Small? Guess I'm seeing things. Darn it, it's my responsibility to stop them as a teacher!_ And Negi ran in to stop the fight. Asuna did a flying kick and Ayaka ducked under. It was a bad move, because Negi was behind Ayaka.

"KYAH!" Negi screamed as he was sent flying. He landed on the floor right under a blue haired girl with long bangs. She blushed immediately and seemed to mutter incoherently.

"Ow…ow… Oh, sorry" Negi stood up and brushed off "Gah! I need to stop that fight!"

Asuna and Ayaka were fighting even harder, because Ayaka was pissed off at Asuna.

"How dare you kick our sensei!"

"Urusai! You're the one that dodged and got him kicked!"

"Shut up you monkey!"

"Go to hell child-lover!"

"Gah! Prepare to die!"

The rest of the class were cheering and betting. "500 yen on class president!"

"3 meat buns on Asuna!"

"1000 yen, 30 chocolate bars, and 20 gift certificates on Ayaka!"

"5 PS2s, 3 Xboxes 360s, 5 PSPs, and a Gamecube on Asuna!"

And so on and so forth. Negi ran in again, only to be punched out. He landed on the floor where the blue haired girl was again. Negi tried to break the fight up, but then he got kicked out and this time, landed on top of the girl.

_Wah! A man, on top… of me! Awawawawawa!_ The girl jumped up and ran away.

"Wah! Honya! Sensei is mean!" screamed another girl and ran off after her.

"Wait! Ahhhh! I'm messing up again! Who's that girl?"

"Miyazaki Nodoka. We call her honya because she's always reading."

"Miyazaki Nodoka?" Negi said. But then he realized that the fight was still going on. He ran out and then got blew back again.

"Ha ha, Negi, looks like you're having trouble." Laughed a familiar figure.

"Takamichi!"

"Need some help?"

"Yeah!"

"Ta- ta- TAKAMICHI!" the whole class shouted.

"Eh? You guys know Takamichi?"

"Uhhh…no…" The class sheepishly replied. Takamichi started laughing again and said "Asuna-kun, Ayaka-kun, I think you should let Negi teach."

"Eh? How do you know our names?"

Takamichi laughed and pointed to Negi's class book. He said good luck to Negi and left. The class immediately calmed down and Negi went to the front of the class. The class seemed to pay very close attention to him.

"Ummm… Hello… uhh…" Negi squeaked nervously "My name is Negi Springfield, and I will be teaching English at this school."

_Springfield? Why does that sound so familiar?_ Asuna thought.

The class looked expectantly at him and smiled. However, Evangeline sat in the back with a strange look on her face that resembled hate. Ayaka also had a weird look. Except hers was of rapt attention and lots of winks.

"Class, please turn to page 5 and start reading to yourselves…" and he reached for the chalkboard. But he couldn't reach. Everyone laughed and Ayaka pulled out a footstool studded with gold and jewels. It was velvet and was handmade by blind fairies drinking fairy juice. Then the legs of the stool were pure gold.

"Here Negi-sensei!"

"Where'd you get that, child-lover?"

"URUSAI!"

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Negi walked out of the building and sighed. _Well, this class went pretty well. At least I actually taught something this time. _Negi was walking when he realized that Nodoka was walking down the stairs with lots of books in her arms.

"Oh! It's that Miya- Miyazaki Nodoka!" Negi exclaimed "I guess I should go apologize for today. Oh, wait, but isn't she holding lots of books? That's kinda dangerous."

Then, as Negi guessed, Nodoka tripped on the stairs and fell down over the edge. Negi's instinct kicked in and he dove under her, hoping to cushion the blow. Nodoka didn't noticed and she managed to recite a spell. A gust of air appeared under her and slowed her down. Unluckily, Negi had already landed so Nodoka fell on top of his waist. A very, very awkward situation.

Asuna was watching the whole scene secretively.

"N-n-n-Negi Sensei?"

"N-n-n-Nodoka? What did you just do? What was that gust that blew in just now?"

"AAAAUUUUU! Awawawawa!" Nodoka panicked and fluttered around like an idiot "He saw my magic! Awawawa!"

"Magic? What are you talking about?"

"AAUUU! Oh no! Memory Wipe!" Nodoka uttered another spell. Again it reflected. Instead of wiping Nodoka's memory, it ended up stripping off all of Nodoka's clothes down to her underwear.

"KYAH!" Nodoka freaked out. _Oh no! My spell reflected! What the? Where's my clothes? KYAH! Awawawa, I'm almost nude and I'm sitting on sensei! AAAAUUUUU!_ Nodoka started waving her arms around and started running faster then most bullet trains.

"Wait! Aw! I made her cry!"

"Baka! You made her cry!" Asuna yelled, kicking him in the face.

"Ha ha, you made her cry!" A pedophile on the campus screamed.

"Man, you made a little shy girl cry." Said a random guy by the name of Bob.

"It's not my fault!" whined Negi. But he just got kicked again.

Meanwhile in the dorm…

"So you wanna get back at Negi-sensei?" asked Yue, Nodoka's closest friend. She always seemed bored and had a boring voice with boring eyes.

"No no no! I just accidentally used magic in front of him and my memory wipe didn't work. If people find out that I'm a mage, then I'll be turned into an ermine! Awawa!" Nodoka spluttered in a scared voice. She decided to leave out how the spell reflected and tore off her clothes.

"Oh, well if you wanted to get back at him, then I could turn him into an sandwich, split him into 10 pieces, share him with 10 sumo wrestlers and then turn him back to human when they're done crapping." Haruna said, Nodoka's other friend. She could spread rumors across the entire planet in 1 hour.

"Awawawa! No no no! I just need to wipe his memory!"

"Oh… well here's a potion mixing book right here."

"Awa! Those are all illegal potions!"

"Well, there's a memory clearing potion."

"That wipes him totally blank! He'll become a robot!"

"Oh, then you could do anything that you want to him then."

"Awawa!"

"Hey! There's a love potion on the other page. Nodoka hasn't ever been near a boy in her life right? Maybe she can make Negi-sensei fall in love with her with this potion!"

"Kyah!" Nodoka's eyes turned to swirlies and she fainted.

"Hey Yue" Haruna's eyes turned into slits "I got an idea…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Next Morning…

"So, just give sensei this potion and he will forget all the stuff that happened yesterday." Haruna said holding out a bottle of pink liquid. It was the time before the bell rang, so the class was talking amongst themselves. Negi was working on something at his desk.

"Really?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah! Trust me, I'm an expert at potions! Remember the time when I made the potion that speeded up global warming 10x?" Haruna replied.

"Wasn't that was an accident?" Asuna asked. Haruna, Asuna, Yue, and Nodoka was sitting in a corner far away from the rest of the class. Evangeline was looking at them suspiciously.

"Well, what about the time when I made the potion that made people stupid?"

"I thought that you accidentally made it by squirming around when you were asleep. And then you fed it to George Bush. We never knew if he got more stupid or stayed the same!"

"Hmmm… Probably the same. Anyways Nodoka, just give this to sensei and everything will be okay!"

"O…o…okay…" Nodoka stuttered and grabbed the cup filled with pink liquid and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Umm… are you sure that the memory wipe potion won't wipe his memory entirely?" asked Asuna.

"Don't worry! It's a love potion that I mixed!" Haruna exclaimed with a wink.

"EHHHH? You're giving a little kid a love potion?"

"Fu fu fu, its just giving Nodoka a little push, you know, it's time for her to be able to be around men…" Haruna said with a glint in her eyes. That glint scared everyone around her.

"Se-sen-sensei, Umm… Uno…. T-t-thank you for saving m-m-me yesterday! W-w-would y-y-you l-l-like a cup of j-j-j-j-juice?" Nodoka stuttered nervously. She thought _why couldn't I just say it like a normal person? Awawa, He's looking at me! Wah! My face is all red! Oh no Oh no Oh no! What do I do! Awawawawa!_ Her eyes turned into swirlies and she nearly fainted.

"Ummm… T-t-thank you N-n-Nodoka-san!" Negi replied. _Oh No! Why can't I say it normally! Waaah! She's looking at me! Wah! My face is all red! Oh no Oh no Oh no! What do I do! It's too nervous after what happened yesterday, she was sitting on top of me! Wah!_

Negi and Nodoka looked at each other. They looked again. And they kept on looking. Soon, their faces were extremely red. They were even more redder then tomatoes. And soon even more red. Soon, the face colors had made up a new color. Then Nodoka stuttered out "Uno…umm…Sorry!" she said and ran off; pulling her already long bangs even more lower.

"Wait! Wait, Nodoka-san…" Negi stood up but then stopped, as he saw Asuna give him a death glare. "Hmmm… What type of juice is this pink?" Negi drank it and said "Hmmm… pretty good…"

"Negi-kun! We're planning a welcome party for you and" Konoka said with her usual smile until she looked a little more closely. "WHOA! Negi-kun, you're…you're so… CUTE!" Konoka eyes turned greedy and rubbed her face repeatedly against Negi's. "Cute!"

"Konoka! What are you doing?" Yukihiro Ayaka shouted. "Stop doing things like that to s-s-sensei...Sensei! Please accept this gift!" Ayaka shouted with a happy face and teary eyes. She pulled out a gold statue from nowhere that had Negi's picture taped on the face.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Negi screamed as Ayaka and Konoka crowded him. Soon, all the other girls were crowding around him.

"Kuwaii!"

"Negi-kun is so kuwaii!"

"Negi-kun! Marry me!"

"Let's go away together Negi-sensei!"

"Sensei, accept this gift of 3021 flowers from the highest peak of the highest mountain in the world!"

"WAAAAHHHHHHH! What's going on?" Negi pleaded "Asuna! Help me!

_What the? Oh no! Was it because of my potion? _Nodoka thought, her face paling.

Awawawa!" His screamed as his class mobbed him and pinched his skin.

"His skin is so smooth!"

"Ha ha! Negi, looks like you're having trouble!" Takamichi said looking through the door.

"Takamichi! Help me!"

"Sorry, but I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Waahhhhhh!" Negi suddenly got the "urge". _Not here! Not in front of all these girls! Oh no! _Negi suddenly let loose.

He sneezed.

The entire's class's clothes flew off.

"KYAAHHH! What's going on?" Negi took advantage of the distraction to run away.

"No! Negi-sensei, you must stay with me!"

"Negi-sensei is mine!" Ayaka screamed, batting away 3 people with a steel bat.

"Negi-kun! Let's play!" Fumika and Fuuka jumped around the school wrecking havoc and the rest of 2-A was wrecking havoc all around the school.

Negi was running down the hall. He was surprisingly fit for a 10-year-old genius, and ran extremely fast. "Hey sensei!"

"WAAAHH! Konoka-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Negi-kun!" Konoka said with a smile. She was riding on skates. "Oh! Can I have a kiss? Negi-sensei is so cute right now!" Her face neared Negi's. Negi suddenly increased his speed and ran at the speed of a rocket. "WAAAHHHH! Don't kid about that, Konoka-san!"

"Aw, come on!"

Negi accidentally dropped a pen and Konoka skated over it, tripping all over the place. She just barely missed 300 bloody spikes stuck on the floor, 25 landmines, 5 laser tripwires that connected to 50 pounds of C4 plastic explosive, a bottomless pit, and a hole filled with 500 ravenous dogs with rabies. But only just. "Wow that was close" Konoka said as she looked around at the death traps everywhere. She was about one inch away from death. Literally.

Negi was running and didn't look back. When he saw that Konoka had stopped chasing him, he rested a bit, "Whew, that was close. What's going on with everybody? First they try to kill me and now they're chasing after me?"

"Sensei! Please come with me!"

"WWWAAAAAHHHHH! Where did you get a horse?"

"Negi-sensei, please come with me!" KA-POW, and the horse flew away.

"WWWAAAAHHHH! Where did you get a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34?

"Negi, come on! Please?"

"Ahhh! They're all behind me! WAH! I got to do it! NEGI BOOST!" Negi turned around and sneezed, and the force from the sneeze sent him flying way past everyone.

"Wow, Sensei's real fast!"

Negi rounded the corner, dodged the nets thrown at him, and sneeze-boost agained. He ended up in an abandoned hallway.

"Sensei! Over here!" Nodoka opened a door and grabbed Negi and pulled him inside.

"Thanks Nodoka-san. The class is real crazy today, just like the first time I met them."

"No p-p-problem sensei."

"Wow, what is this place?" Negi looked around and saw thousands of books lined on hundreds of bookcases.

"This is a library used to put books that starts with the letter A."

"WHAT? These are more books here then in most universities! And most of them are valuable books that are priceless!"

"Well… Mahora has lots of b-books" Nodoka stuttered, her face red.

"Wow! Amazing!" Negi was looking around and Nodoka got a good look at his face. _Wow, he looks really cute right now! Is this because of the potion? … I guess it wouldn't be bad to kiss him… WAH! I didn't just think that! Auuuuu… did I think that out loud? Oh no oh no!_

"Nodoka-san, you seem a little red, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Negi said in a concerned tone. He walked over and placed a hand on her head.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHH! Awawawa!" Nodoka said _Sen-a m-m-man is touching me on m-m-my h-h-head? How can I stutter in my own t-t-thoughts?_ Negi's face was a little close and Nodoka panicked. "WAAAAHHHH!"

Nodoka did what she did when she was in doubt. Recite a random spell. However, it was unfortunate that this time, she randomly picked the magic arrow. And she unluckily had a practice wand out.

"_Sagitta Magica Serius Glacius!_" incited Nodoka.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Negi was sent flying and hit a bookcase.

"Awawawawa! S-s-sensei! Sorry! Impulse it was! No wait, it was an impulse! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Nodoka ran over to Negi. It was unfortunate that she tripped over a book and fell on Negi.

"Tchah! Owowow! What just happened? What was that light? And why is… WAAHHH! Why is Nodoka lying on top of me?"

"Ow ow ow… what the? S-s-s-s-s-s-sensei! Awawawa! Sorry! Sorry! S-s…" Nodoka stammered, her face extremely close to Negi's. "Negi-sensei… I…I…" she managed to say as the love potion started its hold on her.

"I'm sorry" and Nodoka leaned in closer to Negi.

_WAAAHHHH! What is Honya-chan doing! Oh no! She's my student! I can't be doing this! Oh no! She's too close! Awawa…_Negi panicked, his eyes swirling.

Nodoka was nearing his face and she closed hey eyes. It would be her first…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn! Where's that baka Negi! I knew that love potion was a bad idea!"

"Asuna! Have you seen Negi-sensei?" Ayaka had appeared.

"No… what are you guys doing?" Asuna looked at her classmates. One was riding a car, one was on a horse, and the rest looked really out of breathe. One was wearing a wedding gown.

"I want a kiss with Negi!" Konoka cheerfully said, her smile all giddy.

"Konoka! He's a kid!"

"But he's so cute!"

"Hey I think that's Negi-sensei!" and the rest of the class started running. Asuna sighed and walked down the hall and saw a door.

_Huh, what's behind that door?_ She heard a sign from behind and decided to check it out. The door was locked.

_Dammit, Gotta use magic_ Asuna thought. "_Activate the contract for 0.5 seconds for Kagurazaki Asuna_" Asuna recited in latin. Her powers increased temporarily and she used it to kick open the door. But apparently a little bit too strong.

The resulting kick launched the door acroos the room, hitting Nodoka and sending her flying. Her magical barrier saved her but she was still knocked unconscious.

"ah… sorry…my bad…"Asuna said and she helped Negi and Nodoka up.

Meanwhile, out in the hall…

"What were we just doing?" asked Ayaka.

"Why do I have a car and why do you have a horse?"

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

"Heh heh, sorry Nodoka." Haruna said with a smile.

"Umm…Please don't do it again…"

"Don't worry!"

"By the way, have you heard of the vampire?"

"V-v-v-v-vampire?"

"Yep, there's a rumor going around campus that a vampire attacks here at night!"

"Awawa!"

"Uh-oh, Nodoka fainted."

"Ha ha, don't worry about that!"

"Yeah vampires aren't real!"

And somewhere in the classroom, Evangeline A.K McDowell smiled…

- - - - -- - - - - -

A/N Wow, cliffhanger! Sorry for the long wait. I was on a trip. Anyways, there wasn't much magic this time, but I'll be sure to add some next chapter! So please don't give up on this just now! Btw, Kamo will finally do something next chapter. Please review! And give me suggestions! Also if anyone can speak latin, that would help.


	3. Chapter 3

Negima! Reversed! The Magic Class of 2-A!

Chapter 3: The Undead Vampire!

A/N Aw…I've been so busy lately, I don't really have time to write fics… Anyways thanks for those who read and reviewed. Please review this chapter! Pretty please? Ok, now onto the story.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Voakands – There's a reason that Negi was sent to do the job… I'll write it later. And as for muggle, I was just too lazy to write non-wizard person. And I was also too lazy to make up my own term.

Btw, this will be based on the Japanese manga, so there will be lots of Japanese stuff in it. Sorry for those who read the American version. So there will be Japanese honourifics and sometimes a Japanese phrase.

Sensei Teacher

-san, -kun, -chan, -sama honourifics for people. Too lazy to explain them, just ignore it if you don't know.

Chapter 3

"Ta-ta-takamichi?"

"Asuna-kun, don't be scared…"

Takamichi was holding Asuna real close, and his face was nearing hers. Asuna's face was red and had a nervous expression. It was both pure excitement and also fear.

"Please…please don't…" Asuna pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" and Takamichi's face had changed into…

Negi.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Asuna screamed and she jumped up.

"Huh? What's all the noise?" Konoka yawned and looked up. Negi was still asleep, but the question was not what he was doing, but where he was.

And he was in Asuna's bed, wrapped up in her blanket.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Asuna screamed and jumped up.

"Huh? Asuna-san?" Negi said in a tired voice.

"Oh? Asuna and Negi-sensei are that close already?" Konoka giggled.

"Konoka! It's not like this! _This_ guy crawled in _my_ bed!" Asuna replied with a red face.

"Oh…" Negi was still yawning.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed!"

"S-s-sorry…at home, I always sleep with my sister and you look and feel exactly like her?"

Asuna softened a bit. _Looks like he's still a little kid after all…_ Asuna sighed and said "Well, next time ask ok? Don't just jump into my bed like that you little brat!" Asuna started pinching Negi's cheeks.

"WAH! A-asuna-san!" Negi cried.

"Oh! I wanna play too!" Konoka giggled delightedly and climbed up the bunk bed and started tickling Negi.

"WAH! Konoka-san! Please stop!" as the two girls molested him. Not in a perverted way.

- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok class, that's all for today." Negi said. He had just finished teaching his class and proceeded to wipe the chalkboard.

"Negi-sensei! Please allow I, Yukihiro Ayaka, to clean the board for you!" Ayaka cried out, her friends throwing rose petals into the air. Her eyes had tears and she kneeled down in front of him, while holding out a bouquet of roses.

"Ummm… thanks… Incho-san." Negi said nervously. He already thought that she was insane.

"Hai sensei!" Ayaka bowed down even lower and proceeded to wipe the board. "Each wipe I make is for Negi-sensei!" She had been appointed class president a few days earlier.

Negi had been teaching for about 3 weeks, and his relationships with the students were increasing. Some of them were developing crushes on him. Ayaka was already crazy over him. The class seemed more like his friends rather then his students. But then again, there was the students that hardly talked with Negi. While Negi was always trying to improve his relationships with the class, he took note of those that seemed shy inside his classbook.

_Sakurazaki Setsuna – Kendo girl? Hangs with Tatsumiya Mana. Always looks at Konoka._

_Tatsumiya Mana – Hangs with Setsuna. Talks with others only a few times._

_Hasegawa Chisame – She always has a weird look on her face. Tries to ignore everyone._

_Miyazaki Nodoka – Whenever I say anything to her, even a hello, she turns red and runs away. Friends with Yue and Haruna._

_Zazie Rainyday – I know absolutely nothing about her. She doesn't talk at all. Very weird tattoos though…_

_Chachamaru – She always addresses Evangeline as Master. Has very weird ears. Kinda reminds me of Chobits. She and Evangeline are the only ones that were in this class last year._

Evangeline A.K McDowell – _she always looks at me like she hates me or something. Then again it seems like she hates everyone besides Chachamaru. She and Chachamaru are the only ones that were in this class last year._

Negi read through them all really fast, due to his genius brain, and looked up to see Evangeline standing right in front of him with a smile.

"WAAAHHH! Please don't scare me like that Evangeline-san!"

"Evangeline-chan! What do you think you are doing, scaring sensei like that?" Ayaka hollered, her chest pouting out and her hands on her hips.

Evangeline only smiled and said "Sorry…_Sensei_" she said the "sensei" with enough venom to poison a troll.

"Master, we need to hurry." Chachamaru appeared behind her. Evangeline left without another word.

"What was that about?" Asuna rushed over. She avoided a punch by Ayaka that was trying to say the same thing.

"I d-don't know" Negi replied, visibly shaken by the last encounter.

- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -- - --- - - -- - -- - - --

Sasakie Makie, Seat 16, Acrobatics club, was walking down Sakura lane, a road located on Mahora campus. She was returning from a late acrobatic practice and she was walking down looking nervous.

"Hah… I heard that there was a vampire that attacks on Sakura lane…Ha…Ha… No way… the Home Country would already know about it…ha ha…ha…" Makie said to herself nervously and she fingered her small training wand. "Well, if one attacks, I'll just blast it away! Yeah!" She reassured herself.

She heard a sudden gust of wind and spun around, wielding the small wand. She slowly turned around and then a figure descended on her from the darkness of the sky.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Next morning….

"WAH! Makie! What happened!"

"What do you mean?"

"Makie! You…you…grew a pimple!"

"Ehhhh?" the entire class looked at Makie.

"A…a…pimple? OH NO!" Makie panicked like it was the end of the world.

"Ah Makie! What are you going to do?"

"A knife! Give me a knife!"

"NOOO! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"

"Ummm….I was going to cut it off…"

"Ah Makie-san, don't worry about that. I know a spell that can remove pimples." Konoka cheerfully said. She stood and clapped her hands together. She started to gather some magical energy and then she was illuminated by a white light. Konoka placed her hands on the pimple and it disappeared.

"Wow, Konoka is really good at healing magic!" Makie gasped.

"Yep, that's my specialty." Konoka grinned.

Negi then walked into the classroom and they began the daily Japanese ritual.

"Class, stand and bow!"

"Ohaiyo Gozaiemasu Sensei!" the entire class cried and bowed, with the exception of Evangeline. She stared at Negi coldly and with a look of hunger. Negi paled and replied with "Ohaiyo" And the class sat down. (Ohaiyo – Good Morning)

"Ok Class turn to page 42 and…"

Asuna was staring ahead, thinking of the dream she had yesterday morning. _Takahata-sensei was so hot! Until the damn Negi…Wait! Doesn't Negi know him? Maybe he can help me out! But how does Negi know Takamichi? He's like the biggest celebrity back in the home country…_ Asuna pondered it and waited for the class to end so she could ask Negi for help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eh? You want me to help you to talk with Takamichi? Why?" Negi asked in an confused way.

Asuna took advantage of the fact that he was a little kid and replied with "I just want to be able to erm… talk with all the teachers…erm…so I can get some extra help for the tests!"

"Oh. But I thought you hated to study?" Negi curiously asked.

"Well…I need start changing myself now…" Asuna replied. She could feel her face start to blush.

Negi and Asuna were bunched up in their room. Konoka was out hanging with some friends. Negi was busy with some sort of teacher papers when Asuna walked in to talk with Negi.

"Ummm…. I'm kind of busy right now, Asuna-san…Sorry…" Negi said, indicating the papers that he was working on.

"Hey! Who was the one that got me in trouble in the first place? You somehow stripped my clothes off in the principal's office!"

"But…I didn't know what that light was!" Negi whined. Asuna looked at him with her famous death glare reserved for males. "Ummm…. I guess I can help you with Takamichi…" Negi sheepishly said.

"Alright!" Asuna exclaimed, jumping into the air and hugging herself close. She started to check herself out in the mirror.

"Alright…Well…I guess I could introduce you to Takamichi." Negi said, standing up. Asuna followed him out the door.

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Hey Negi-kun!" Takamichi cheerfully greeted Negi. Asuna was hiding behind him and blushing furiously.

"Hello Takamichi-kun. I have a student that would like to speak with you." Negi brazenly said and pointed to Asuna "Her name is Kagurazaki Asuna."

_AH! Don't be so open Negi brat!_ Asuna glared daggers at Negi while Takamichi looked at her with his usual smile.

"Why, I've heard a lot about you from the principal, but I've never really talked with you. My name is Takahata Takamichi, nice to meet you." Takamichi cheerfully said and held out his hand.

_Eh? He wants me to shake his hand! Takahata Takamichi wants me to shake his hand? It's like my dreams come true!_ Asuna nearly fainted but got control of herself and extended her hand as well, while imagining Takamichi pulling her closer and… 

"Are you alright Asuna-kun? You're blushing."

"Wha- ah- oh- S-sorry Takahata-sensei!"

"_Would you like to go away with me_?" The Dream-Takamichi in Asuna's head said. This time Asuna really did faint.

"Wah! Asuna-san!" Negi panicked and bent over to check on Asuna.

"Ha ha, kids sure are energetic these days!" Takamichi laughed.

"Asuna-san, are you alright?" Negi shook Asuna gently and she woke up with her face red.

"WAH! How come everytime I have a dream about Takahata-sensei, you show up!" Asuna yelled, her anger rising.

"Eh? You have dreams of Takamichi?" Negi asked with a curious expression on his face. Asuna realized her mistake and then also realized something else.

"Oh? I'm really flattered, Asuna-kun! I didn't know I was that good of a teacher!" Takamichi said, while smoking his customary cigarette.

"WAAAAHHHH! MEMORY WIPE!" Asuna's instinct kicked in and she pulled out a small wand and aimed at Negi. She would never dare aim it at Takamichi, but there was at least one problem she could fix. But that would lead to more problems.

The spell flew out and hit Negi, but bounced back again and in turn, stripped all of Asuna's clothes. As usual.

"Wha- wha- wha- KYAH!" Asuna screamed when she noticed Takamichi and hit Negi on an impulse. She started running away with tears in her eyes.

"What was that about? Where did that blue light come from?" Negi asked in a confused voice while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Uh-oh, was that my fault? Sorry Negi-kun." Takamichi said, and pulled Negi up on his feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Asuna-san! Please talk to me! Please don't be angry with me!" Negi pleaded over and over again. Asuna had locked him out of the room and Negi was outside of the room, banging on the door.

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Asuna screamed from the other side of the door.

Konoka opened the door slightly and held up her hand in a sign that showed she was sorry. "Sorry Negi-kun, but Asuna is my friend, and I need to cheer her up right now. You can come back after Asuna calms down." Konoka apologized and closed the door.

"Negi-sensei! Please don't heed that violent monkey! You can stay with me tonight, I will take care of you like any loving mother will!" Yukihiro Ayaka cried out, while holding onto Negi's hand.

"SHUT UP, YOU PEDOPHILE!" Asuna screamed and opened the door, threw an object, closed the door and returned to whatever she was doing.

"You violent monkey!" Ayaka shouted in anger and started pounding on the door. Negi sighed and walked out of the door out into the night…

"Man, Asuna is so angry at me… I need to apologize to her!" Negi walked discouragingly onto Sakura lane…

Meanwhile…

"Oh, someone's here…" a dark figure said and crouched down under the dark sky.

Miyazaki Nodoka was walking back to the dorm after a long day of reading at the school library. She was frightened of the dark sky and was walking back quickly.

"Ha…there's a rumour that a vampire lurks here….Ha ha…No way that's true…but even so I need to hurry home!" Nodoka started walking back faster and faster. One of her hands was holding books while the other was clutching a tiny practice wand in her pocket.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in a bush and Nodoka spun around screaming a random spell. Some water flew out of her wand and watered the bush. A wet angry rabbit jumped out and hopped away.

"Ha ha, it's just a rabbit. I need to fix my habit of reciting random spells from the books I read… Wah, it's so dark… I need to hurry back now!" Nodoka paused and then continued to walk ahead.

That's when the dark figure descended on her.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" The figure pushed her to the ground and Nodoka spun on the floor to see someone wearing a long raggedy black cloak. Her instinct kicked in.

"_Exclamatio!_" Nodoka incited. But it was only a disarming spell, which did nothing to affect the person. She started panicking some more and fired off random spells at will. None of them really did anything except for the one that illuminated the area and Nodoka saw who the person was.

"You're…you're…WAH!" The figure approached her and bent down. Nodoka fell into a trance and the figure's head was aiming for Nodoka's unprotected neck.

"STOP! What are you doing to my student!" Negi rushed on the scene and saw something that looked awfully like it came out of a horror movie. He ran over to try and stop it. The figure stood up and smiled.

"Negi Springfield…"

Negi's blood went cold. "You know me? Who are you?"

"Wha? You can't tell from my voice?"

"…"

"Fine, how about now?" The figure took off a long pointed witch's hat.

"Umm… it's kind of dark out right now, so I really can't see."

"GAH! Are you blind? JEEZ! IT'S ME! ME! YOU RUINED MY COOL SCENE!" The figure showed lots of annoyance.

"Umm… You kind of seem like Dracula but other then that…"

"ANNOYING BRAT! IT'S ME! EVANGELINE! THE PERSON IN YOUR CLASS!" The figure revealed that she was indeed Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

"Wha! WHAT! Evangeline-san! What are you doing out here at night? Are you rehearsing a play with Nodoka-san?"

"Baka! I'm trying to hurt your precious student! You're supposed to be a genius!" Evangeline cried out, her face angry.

"Really? You act very well!"

"I'M NOT ACTING! NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF!" Evangeline flew at Negi, who screamed bloody murder.

"Bloody murder!" Negi cried out and ducked. Unluckily, Evangeline was actually flying and she flew over Negi and landed on the ground.

"Ow…Wha? WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAT!" Evangeline screamed out. She had landed in a position that revealed her panties to Negi. Negi's face was blank with both fear and surprise.

"You… prepare to die!" Evangeline's face was dark and she attacked Negi.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" Negi screamed and held up his arms to block his face. Luckily, Evangeline flew and hit his elbow.

"OW!" She jumped back, holding her nose. _What the? What happened to my magic barrier? Must have been a fluke!_ Evangeline wheeled back and drew back her fist.

"WAH!" Negi saw the danger and then jumped ahead and held on to Evangeline's waist.

"Huh? HEY LET GO BRAT!"

"NO!"

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

Evangeline started trying to shake off Negi, who held on with a death clamp.

"GET OFF BRAT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, so that's what happened… But it's not really Negi-kun's fault is it?" Konoka was attempting to cheer Asuna up, who was sitting on her bed hiding with embarrassment.

"Well, I need to blame someone! It'll make me feel better… I can't believe that Takahata Takamichi saw me naked! Auuuu! This is bad! He's like one of the most famous people in the magic world!" Asuna managed to say.

"Well… you shouldn't blame it all on Negi… He's only a kid. Now he's really scared of you!"

"I guess that's true…"

"Ok then! Let's go apologize to Negi-kun! Yippee!" Konoka grabbed Asuna's arm and ran out of the dorm giggling hysterically.

"WAH! I can't be seen in public after what happened! Stop it Konoka!" Asuna cried, covering her red face.

"Come on! Let's go find Negi!" Konoka started running really fast "And go play- I mean apologize with him! Yay!"

"STOP! Do you even know where you're going?" Asuna was trying her best to break away from her best friend's grip on her arm.

"Sure I do!"

"WAAAAAHHHH! STOP IT!"

"Negi-kuuuun! Where are you?" Konoka called out, cheerfully pulling Asuna with superhuman strength.

"Konoka! STOP ALREADY! St- Wha?" Konoka suddenly stopped and Asuna also stopped. Then she looked at the scene in front of her.

Evangeline had just thrown Negi to the ground and she was holding him down, letting her head move closer to Negi's neck.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Negi panicked in his last effort. "Evangeline-san! Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Heh heh, sorry but I just need to suck some of your blood. You won't die… probably…!" Evangeline smiled. She always tried to make her victims scared, because the made the blood taste more spicy. She liked spice.

"Why?"

"WHY? Because I'm doomed to this hellhole forever! I can't escape unless I have **your** blood!"

"B-b-but… Vampires don't exist! It's not possible! Not possible!"

"Heh heh, you want me to prove it, boy?" Evangeline's head was going closer but then she stopped.

"By the way, you don't have AIDs or anything right?"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Negi was freaking out. He started waving his arms and legs extremely fast. Evangeline nearly face-faulted, but just sighed and returned to her business.

Her teeth punctured Negi's skin and she started sucking some blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO A LITTLE BRAT, WEIRDO!" Asuna arrived and did her famous flying kick and hit Evangeline on the side of her head.

"WAH!" Evangeline was sent flying along with Negi, blood rushing out of her nose, and a blank look in her eyes.

"You're in my class! What the hell are you trying to do to our teacher!" Asuna screamed at Evangeline, who was sprawled on top of Negi.

"You…you…Kagurazaki Asuna, how dare you kick me in the fa- PLEH" Asuna kicked her again. This time, Evangeline flew off of Negi.

"The hell? What happened to my magic barrier?" Evangeline stood back up and looked at the sky. It was nearing midnight._ Dammit, this is bad! With that seal, I don't have enough magic to fight back!_ Evangeline started floating in the air and shouted back "I'll face you some other time, Kagurazaki Asuna!" and started flying away.

"HEY! Wait up!" Asuna started running after her but she was in a big disadvantage. She couldn't fly.

"Ane-san! Wait up!" An ermine jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Asuna. It was smoking a huge cigar. That's right, a smoking ermine.

"Kamo, what do you want?"

"Staff! The staff! Use that staff that Negi always carries around!"

"What staff?"

"I can sense magic power in that staff. I think you can fly if you use that staff!" Kamo indicated the staff that was always strapped onto Negi's back. No one noticed the strange looking crooked staff, but Negi always carried it with him. It was a gift from his sister that was said to be from his father.

_The staff?_ Asuna walked over and grabbed the staff. "Umm… Kamo, what do you want me to do with this staff?"

"Umm… I think you infuse some magic into the staff and it will fly by itself or something…"

_Well, I can't let that vampire get away! Got to try it!_ Asuna grabbed the staff and sat on it, putting some magic into the staff. The staff started to float slightly. After a few minutes of experimentation, Asuna found out that if she directed her magic power in any direction, the staff would fly in that way, also giving the staff some extra speed. "Where did sensei get this thing?" Asuna started an ungainly flight towards the direction in which Evangeline had left for. She started to get the hang of it, but it was still kind of jerky.

"Konoka! Take care of Negi!" Asuna took flight in a very ungainly way, with her balance shaking. Konoka tried to stop her but Asuna was already away.

Evangeline was sitting on the roof, pondering about the fight that had just occurred. _How did those two brats manage to get past my barrier? That shouldn't be possible… I could sense some magic power in all of the students. It seems like the new students are all mages… but even if they are mages, how could that Kagurazaki kick me?_ Evangeline continued to think it over when she saw a figure on a stick. In the sky.

"Huh? When could you fly?" Evangeline looked up to see Asuna flying on a staff. She also took off with her own vampire powers.

Asuna pointed out her miniature-training wand and incited. "_Sagitta Magica Serius Graoalis!_"

Evangeline pulled out a bottle full of dark liquid and threw it back, which cancelled out the spell.

_Huh? She used a potion to stop my spell?_ Asuna fired off another magic arrow which was again deflected by the potion. _She's a vampire, but I can hardly feel any magic power on her at all!_ Asuna chased after Evangeline throughout the school, firing magic arrows again and again. The school only actually taught them about 3 offensive spells.

_She intends on chasing me alone? What a fool_ Evangeline thought and started increasing her speed. Asuna noticed and aimed the wand for one extra spell. _"Exclamatio!"_

A disarming spell raced out and stripped off all of Evangeline's outer clothes, which meant all of her cool black stuff, leaving some kind of nightgown.

"Wha? What the hell? You're not too bad Asuna, but…" Evangeline landed on a roof and stood coolly.

"Ha, You're a vampire, but how come you can't even throw a spell back at me!" Asuna called out. Evangeline only smiled.

"Ane-san, don't be careless, she probably has some sort of trick!" Kamo said from his perch on Asuna's shoulder. He had been riding on Asuna's shoulder the whole time.

"Yeah right! _Sagitta Mag- _PWEH!" Asuna was knocked back as a figure approached from nowhere and flicked her on her head.

"Please meet my partner, Chachamaru." Evangeline said with venom dripping from her words. "Don't let her recite a spell."

"Yes, master."

_Eh? She has a partner?_ _This is bad! Very bad!_ Asuna knelt and prepared to fight back. Most mages have partners called "Minister Magis" which were something like a guardian. Minister Magis were ones that defended the Mages while they were preparing powerful spells. If a mage was caught in a battle, they would be wide open to attack when they were reciting spells, which meant that they would need a partner to defend them. However, Asuna was just simply a student, she didn't have any partners which left her at a disadvantage.

_This is bad! We need help or Ane-san will be beaten!_ Kamo was thinking frantically. He was only knowledgeable about many things, but he could hardly do anything.

"_Ex-_ PWEH!"

"_Sa-_ OW!" Asuna attempted to fire spells, but Chachamaru always hit her before she could finish her spell.

Asuna gathered her energy up, and attacked Chachamaru physically with a sidekick. Chachamaru blocked it and sweeped Asuna off her feet with her leg. Chachamaru pinned her down while Asuna tried to fight back. Evangeline walked over and laughed.

"How pitiful Kagurazaki Asuna. You were taken out in one blow!" She laughed and started to circle around.

"Shut up!" Asuna wanted to say more but Chachamaru's grip was extremely strong. Asuna couldn't use magic to boost her powers, as she needed to recite a long phrase in latin. She struggled uselessly determined to escape.

"Don't worry. My bites won't hurt. I'll only need a little blood…" Evangeline neared closer to Asuna, who tried to break Chachamaru's hard grip. But eventually Chachamaru let go.

"Ane-san! Get out!" Kamo was watching the whole scene, but he couldn't do anything at all .

Asuna tried to stand up, but due to some enchantment from Evangeline, she couldn't move her limbs, she couldn't move anything at all….

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Negi-kun! Are you ok?" Konoka was slapping Negi lightly in an attempt to wake him up.

"Uhhhh… What happened?" Negi woke up with his eyes half closed and his breathing slightly shallow. He started rubbing his head in where Asuna kicked both Evangeline and him.

"Eh? You don't remember anything?"

"Well, I remember someone pretending to be a vampire and then someone came and kicked me right here!" Negi indicated to large bump on his head.

"Umm…So you didn't see any magic?"

"Huh? Magic? What're you talking about?"

"Nothing! That vampire is Evangeline A.K McDowell, the student in our class!"

"I can't believe there are vampires!"

"I'll tell you about it later! Asuna just went after her!"

"But…there's no such things as vampires, is there?"

"There is! And we have to go help Asuna! Come on, Negi-kun!" Konoka grabbed Negi and grabbed her skates out of nowhere and put them on. Konoka grabbed Negi by the hand.

"K-k-Konoka-san! What are you doing? WAAAAAAHH!" Negi started screeching as Konoka's skates started going at a very fast speed.

"Hee-hee! Negi-kun! Isn't it really fast?" Konoka seemed extremely cheerful that Negi was flying into the air holding onto Konoka's hand for dear life. The only thing that kept Negi from the ground was the sheer speed of Konoka's skates.

Her skates were magically boosted, a gift from her grandfather, and she could go at extremely fast speeds.

"WAAAAAHH! KONOKA! LET ME DOWN! WAAAAAHH! Negi started screeching for his life a second time that day. "THIS CAN'T BE REAL! IT'S LIKE MAGIC! WAAAAHHH!"

"Nope, it isn't real, this is just a dream!" Konoka lied. But anyone could tell she was lying. Konoka reached back and hit Negi with her hammer, and knocked him out.

"Sorry Negi-kun! But I don't want to be an ermine!" Konoka said and urged her magic skates to increase speed.

Konoka rode on and saw Asuna being beaten up by Chachamaru. Konoka gulped and lifted her training wand issued to all students of the Magic School. Konoka wasn't skilled in combat magic at all, preferring to use healing magic instead. However she didn't have to worry about that.

Konoka's skate's velocity was enough to climb up the wall and land on the roof on which Asuna was. And luckily, she landed right on top of Evangeline, who was moving in to suck Asuna's blood.

"Tchah! That hurt!" Konoka rubbed her head and then looked around. "Huh? What am I sitting on?" She looked down.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Evangeline screamed and struggled.

Asuna woke up from her trance and looked around to see Konoka on top of Evangeline and Negi unconscious on the roof. "Huh? What happened?"

"Ane-san! Are you okay?" Kamo rushed over to check up on Asuna.

Negi suddenly woke up and saw an odd scene. "Wha? What's going on around here?

"Negi Springfield… I've been looking for you!" Evangeline stood up and pushed Konoka off of her, her eyes turning evil all of a sudden. "Chachamaru! Don't let the others get in the way!"

"Yes master." Chachamaru pinned both Asuna and Konoka down in about 10 seconds. She started tickling both of them.

"Hahahaha- Negi-hahahaha! Get away- hehehe!" Asuna said giggling uncontrollably. Konoka was about to die from lack of oxygen. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Hee hee! Don't stop!"

"KONOKA!"

"Hee hee hee hee I mean stop!"

Negi noticed Asuna and his childish side kicked in. "Asuna! I'm sorry about today! Can you forgive me?"

"BAKA NEGI! Don't worry about that now! Run away!" Asuna managed to say through the tickling.

"But…" Negi started walking to Asuna while Evangeline reared behind him, preparing to take his blood.

"NEGI! Watch out!" Asuna screamed breathlessly.

"Eh?" Negi turned around and tripped.

That managed to save his life.

He tripped and waved his arms around like a maniac. The arm managed to hit Evangeline and whacked her in the face. She fell back holding onto her face and nearly fell off the roof.

"Master!"

Chachamaru stopped tickling Konoka and Asuna "Aww…" Konoka whined. Chachamaru rushed over to Evangeline and stopped her from falling. Evangeline, supported by Chachamaru, declared "I'll be back later, Negi Springfield!" and she flew off much to the surprise of Negi.

_What? She can fly? Maybe she is a real vampire!_ "WAIT! Evangeline-san!"

Evangeline turned around for one moment and Negi took this chance to say what was on his mind.

"Evangeline! You're in my class! Why are you doing this? This is unforgivable even if I am your teacher!"

Evangeline seemed to ponder this over.

"There are good people in this world and there are bad people. You shouldn't still believe the simple illusion that everyone in this world are good."

"Why are you aiming for me?"

"Because, I've been cursed! Cursed! I can't leave the campus! My magic has been sealed to the extent that it's hardly even there! Your blood is the only thing that can free me from this hell!"

"But…but…even so… I'm your teacher! I cannot allow you to be like this, even if I need to use force!"

"Ho? Just as I expected from that man's son…" Evangeline seemed to look back on her past. There was a strange expression on her face…

"You…know my father?"

"Oh yes… Nagi Springfield… The Thousand Master…"

A/N Oh dear god! Another cliffhanger! Yeah there will be a part two…. Most of it is already finished, but I just thought that it was too long so I split it into two. Yes, the Thousand Master will still be in this fic. Because I like him. If anyone disagrees with that you can tell me and I can alter it a bit…like make him the thousand master of thousand islands sauce? Haha jk. Anyway, Negi won't be a mage later on anyway so don't worry about it.

So please review! Review! Review! Gimme some feedback/ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Negima! The Magic Class of 2-A!

Haha… I'm not dead! Part two is up. I was busy with school and stuff, so updates will come slow. Very slow.

Sorry, but the whole Evangeline thing is so long that I had to split it into two. I'll try to make things slightly shorter…

Anyways, I haven't decided on pairings yet. Negi is too young to have a girlfriend! But he is a pimp… But there will be a KonoxSetsu thing going on. No yuri, just some slight…flirting/romance.

Oh and for the guy who asked, I nearly totally forgot about the library island arc. Maybe I'll put it in next chapter.

And BlackDragon – I actually made Negi the magic canceller this time. The reason that Asuna could kick Evangeline was because she was touching Negi at the time. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, but I wrote Evangeline was sprawled on Negi. That should negate the barrier so… Sorry about not being clear. I'll try to make it more obvious next time.

Disclaimer: I could only wish I own the characters. If I could…lots of things will be different… Oh yes…

Chapter 3: Defeating the vampire Evangeline!

Evangeline flew off away from the roof leaving a dumbstruck Negi and co. Asuna seemed to blank out while Konoka was silent for once. She actually seemed to think about what Evangeline had just said.

"Oh yes… Nagi Springfield… The Thousand Master…" 

The phrase continued to echo in Negi's mind. His father? A master? No way… But the effect was even greater on Asuna and Konoka.

"Your father is…the Thousand Master?" Asuna said dumbstruckingly. _So that's why his last name is so familiar! Springfield! How could I missed that?_

"Wha? You know my father?" Negi seemed confused.

"Of course! Man, I can't believe it! You're the kid of the Thousand Master! I can't believe it! Negi-kun! Please give me an autograph!" Konoka freaked out like her favorite celebrity just gave her a kiss or something.

"Wha? My dad was that famous? N-n-no way! I heard that my father was a plumber!" Negi exclaimed. His eyes were confused and swirling around. Even genius' can get confused. "And not to mention, he's been missing ever since my birth!"

"A plumber? He's a – MMPH!" Konoka managed to squeak out before Asuna jumped on her and stifled her. Asuna tried to make something out of the mess she was in "Umm… Yeah, your father is an important plumber! He could plumb a thousand toilets in a day!"

"…WOW MY DAD IS GREAT!" Negi seemed proud of his father. Asuna face faulted. "Right…Negi, let's get back to the dorm, you seemed pretty beaten up." Asuna walked over and picked Negi up, carrying him on her back.

"WAH! Asuna! Wait!"

"Shut up! You're injured! Don't worry about it now!"

"But you're also injured! I'm your teacher, I need to watch out for my students!"

"I said don't worry! I heal pretty fast!"

"Ha ha, Negi-kun! Ride on my back too!"

"KONOKA!" Asuna screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Negi screamed, remembering his first trip with Konoka.

----------------------

"Ow!" Negi cried for the hundredth time that day. Asuna was patching up a few cuts and bruises on Negi while Konoka sat down watching them.

"Geez, You're such a troublesome brat, you know that? I can take care of myself well enough, but you're only 10 years old!" Asuna complained and took time off to hit Negi every now and then.

"Sorry Asuna-san…" Negi replied sheepishly. Asuna softened slightly. But only slightly.

"Asuna-san, can you forgive me about the whole deal with Takamichi?" Negi brought up the incident again.

"Baka Negi! Don't worry about that! I forgive you ok? Now just worry about yourself for now!"

"Umm… Are there really vampires in the world? Evangeline-san said she was a vampire and then she flew! Is that possible?" Negi asked. Even though he was some genius, he was still a kid. He acted like a kid, liked what kids liked and still played around a lot. The only difference is that he's graduated.

Asuna pondered over her answer before saying "Yeah, I guess so… but maybe she was just a fake? Like she used CG?" It was a lame excuse, but they couldn't allow any normal person to know. They would be turned into ermines, and sold to zoos. For about $15.

"Of course there are vampires! If there are ma- Ow!" Konoka perked up but then got whacked again by Asuna. Then she got the message. "Umm… Nope, vampires aren't real!"

"But then… we still have a problem with Evangeline!" Negi looked at the class book that Takamichi gave him and read his note. _Talk to me if she becomes a problem…_

"Why don't you tell the other teachers?" Asuna coincidently said.

Negi pondered this over for a while before replying "No, she is my student and my responsibility. As her teacher, I can't allow her to do this!"

And Negi stayed up all night thinking over a plan for Evangeline.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"G-g-good morning…" Negi stumbled into the classroom, his eyes closed and his foot weary.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!"

"How come you look so tired!"

"Negi-sensei! Would you like some of the highest-quality coffee from the Ayaka household? It is homemade with exotic plants from Brazil! It's 100 percent Brazilian coffee!" Ayaka had bowed down in front of Negi while holding her hands out.

"Umm… I'll take some tea… Thanks Incho."

"Tea? Alright! OI! Get sensei some tea now!" Ayaka screamed at two maids that popped out from nowhere.

Asuna looked worriedly at Negi. She always woke up early to do several things, a habit of hers, and when she woke up, she noticed that Negi was still awake on his futon with a serious look on his face, not matching on any little kid.

"Turn to page…huh? Is someone missing?" Negi looked around and didn't notice who was missing.

"Umm… yeah, Evangeline-san is missing…" Nodoka muttered. She blushed just from that.

"Who's that?" Fuuka said cheerfully, while playing with her sister Fumika.

"I heard that she was sick or something." Another girl called out.

"Huh?" Negi thought this over. He had planned on confronting her after class ended, but now… He shrugged it off and continued with class, planning on going to see if she was really sick.

After class ended, Negi ran out of the room, to avoid a kick by Ku Fei, the Chinese martial artist, and the twins. He ran past a bowing Ayaka who asked him to go with her to her resort, and ended up looking around the campus for an hour before he found the cabin that Evangeline and Chachamaru chose to reside. He knocked but then no one answered. He knocked again.

No one answered. He opened the door and took a quick look. No one was inside. _Weird…_ He looked in all the rooms but found no one. He shrugged and walked back outside.

Back in the dorm…

"So what do we do about this Evangeline thing?" Asuna asked. She, Negi, and Konoka were gathered up in the room, conferring on what to do about Evangeline.

"Should we ask the others for help?" Asuna asked.

"Others? You mean the class? Who could help us beat a vampire?" Negi asked, while checking some homework. His mind was good enough to do both transpiring to beat a vampire and check homework. Mad skills…

"Well since all of the class are Mag- Uhh… some of the class are martial artists, we could have some help…" Asuna said.

"Negi-kun! Do we get some cool costumes?" Konoka cheerfully said. She seemed clueless and cute, but was still sort of serious.

"No, but I got a plan…" Negi said. All three of them agreed and they prepared for tomorrow.

- - - - - -- - - - - -

"Here Makie!" as Kugimiya Madoka passed a volleyball to Sasaki Makie. A bunch of 2-A was busy playing a game of volleyball on the field during PE. Suddenly…

"What's this? Newbies playing volleyball on our court?" A bunch of high schoolers arrived, stealing the ball and looking cool.

"Thanks" Makie muttered and held out her hand for the ball. The high schooler refused and crossed her arms.

"How about a game of dodgeball? It's time to show you newcomers your place in this school!" The high schooler said, with a menacing grin.

"Umm… sure…" The class agreed and the game was on.

"Since you're newcomers, we'll give you an advantage." 2-A outnumbered the high-schoolers 13 to 5 people.

"Alright! Let's go!" The high schooler passed the ball to the girl next to her, who spiked it down on Yue's foot. Yue looked indifferent and didn't seem to notice. She moved off the court and the game continued.

Soon, the numbers were 5 to 6, due to some quick throwing from the larger and stronger high-schoolers.

"Damn…They're going to win at this rate! What will we do?" Makie asked. She, Ayaka, Haruna, Ku Fei, Asuna, and Akira were still on the court. The rest of the class were out, while some of them watched.

"Well, since it's getting desperate, how about some magic?" Haruna asked.

"Eh? Here? In public?"

"Don't worry. Just some low level hard to see magic. No one will tell…"

So the remaining girls from 2-A chanted light spells and prepared to play. Asuna got the ball and used some spell to strengthen her arm strength.

"HYA!" She threw the ball so hard that it bounced off of the high schooler's face and then flew off about 500 meters away. Makie summoned her gymnastics ribbon out of thin air and used magic to extend it and control it.

The ribbon flew off and most of the people looked awed. It wrapped around the ball and flew back into the court, and was spiked down by Ayaka, who made a slight gust of wind to increase the speed of the ball. It missed but made a huge crack in the ground.

"Oi oi, Don't be so obvious… They're supposed to use discretion." Chisame whispered while looking on. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm a mage…"

The high schoolers looked scared and planned out their next move. Only 3 remained. They passed the ball 20 times and then spiked it down on Akira. Akira put on some kind of invisible windshield and deflected it.

"Wha?" The high-schooler managed to say before the ball whacked her on the head.

Soon the remaining two high-schoolers screamed and started throwing the ball in a frenzy. Boosted by magic, the rest of the 2-A girls dodged and prepared some more super cheap magic.

Ayaka jumped 20 feet in the air and threw the ball at the ground. Akira used some magic to hit it so fast that it couldn't be seen. Somehow, the girl who got hit didn't die. But she did have to go to the hospital and get surgery as well as 32 stitches.

The remaining girl screamed and wet herself. She ran off screaming "I SURRENDER!" and the high-schoolers ran for their lives, running away from the monstrous and laughing 2-A.

"Ok, but let this be a lesson. We shouldn't use magic to cheat like this later…" Asuna said, "Unless you want to kick some ass!" The class cheered.

"You guys really shouldn't be so out in the open you know…" A newcomer arrived and smiled while looking at the class in an evil sort of way.

"Hey! Evangeline-san! Want to play some dodgeball?"

Evangeline's smile wiped off and it was replaced by some disapproving face. "Hmph! No thanks, sports don't interest me. But I do wish to invite all of you to a party tonight."

"Wha? A party?"

"Well, you're new students here, and I want to become friends with some of you. So I'll have a party at the school's hot bath and swimming pool at 11:00 tonight. Please come." Evangeline seemed discomforted to say this and turned around and left.

"A late night swimming party? Let's go!" The rest of the class cheered and started discussing why Evangeline would have a party.

"Sounds kind of strange…" Asuna thought to herself.

Evangeline smiled and walked off with Chachamaru…

---------------------------------

"Party party!" Most of the 2-A girls dressed in their swimsuits and jumped into the pool. There were a few bowls of chips and a bunch of bottles of drink. About 18 girls arrived, the more cheerful of the class was there. While the rest of the more silent ones chose to remain in their rooms.

They ran into the pool and jumped in, screaming and cheering. Others sat on while chatting amongst themselves. It was dark out, but everyone was overly cheerful.

"Where's Evangeline? Isn't she the host of the party?" Someone asked. Evangeline and Chachamaru was nowhere to be found. However, most of the class ignored this and continued to play.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, Evangeline A.K McDowell was smirking and sat waiting beside a shadowy figure with long ears. Evangeline seemed to be anticipating something.

"Do it." She muttered.

"Yes Master" Chachamaru replied and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the lights went out and the girls screamed at once. The twins took this time to wreck havoc and somehow completely incinerated Akira's swimsuit.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Akira screamed. But not because she was completely nude.

A figure rose out of the water, dressed in dark attire, and jumped. It had red eyes and long hair that was everywhere.

All the girls screamed and was suddenly knocked unconscious within a single instant.

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Good one Chachamaru." Evangeline commented, as she climbed out of the water.

"Master, you should dry yourself off before you catch a cold." Chachamaru said.

"Bwah! Don't think that I'll catch a cold that easily! Plus, it was my cool enter scene that gave the distraction for you to knock them out!" Evangeline huffed angrily.

"I am sorry Master." Chachamaru apologized.

"A-choo!" Evangeline sneezed.

"Would you like a towel master?" Evangeline didn't reveal any emotion at all, but one could nearly tell that she seemed smug. She pulled a towel out of nowhere.

"S-s-shut up!" Evangeline snatched the towel and dried herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? Evangeline invited everyone to a midnight pool party? Why didn't you stop them?" Negi asked at once. Asuna had just remembered to tell him.

"Well… it couldn't hurt if it was just one party right? Plus, everyone in the class are ma- I mean smart. It's not like they'll get kidnapped or something." Asuna replied.

"Even so! The Evangeline thinks that she is a vampire! She's obviously mentally insane according to all my psychology books that claim imagination is insanity! You don't know what she could do to the class!" Negi blabbered repeatedly.

"… I guess that makes sense. Let's go check on them!" Asuna grabbed Konoka, who had been reading and marched out the door with Negi.

They walked through the dorms and arrived at the pool. Everything was quiet… but there was a massive purple light.

"Welcome…to the party!" Evangeline appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome Negi-sensei!" all the girls at the party was now zombified. Their faces were pale, their fingernails like claws. They all had evil grins on their faces. Most of them seemed barely able to stand upright.

"OhMyGod!" Negi paled and cried out "They're all drunk!" And the face faults nearly destroyed the whole building.

"Are you an idiot! They are now my evil slaves! Idiot!" Evangeline screamed. She was using an illusion to make her look like an adult.

"What? Could you be? Could you be…" Negi looked thunderstruck. "Are you another teacher here? Are you watching over my students for me?"

Evangeline facefaulted and stood back up with a mysterious bandage that came from nowhere.

"It's me! ME! Evangeline!"

"What? But Evangeline is much younger than that!"

"I'M A VAMPIRE! V-A-M-P-I-R-E! I can use illusions to look older!"

"What! So vampires are real?"

"Of course they are idiot! Then how would you explain all my special abilities like flying! Just because you haven't seeen one before, doesn't mean it doesn't exist!" Evangeline screamed.

"….. Yeah yeah, I'm sure there are vampires in the world Evangeline. Now let's go back and stop watching those Dracula movies!" Negi said.

"GRRRRR! I'M A REAL VAMPIRE! YOU ANNOY ME TO NO END, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! GET HIM!" Evangeline screamed. The class rushed Negi and mobbed him.

"Evil slaves? Looks like she really is a vampire…" Asuna muttered while noticing the bite marks on all of the girls' necks. She also noticed the blank eyes. And the drool. And the…other stuff.

"Awawawawawa! Stop it! STOP!" All the girls were busy stripping Negi's clothes off and giggling. "WAH! Help! Child rape! Child rape!"

Konoka giggled and started tearing away at Negi's shirt.

"Konoka! Are you under the vampire's control too?" Asuna asked.

"Hee hee, nope, but I just wanted to join in the fun! Hee hee!" Konoka continued. Asuna walked over and whacked her on the head.

"Come on, let's help Negi-sensei."

"Awww…" Konoka whined but then proceeded to start pulling the girls off. Asuna had already kicked about 10 girls off. Soon Negi was freed and he ran back. The class had all stood up and stumbled over to them.

_"Sagitta Magica!"_ Asuna muttered soft enough that Negi couldn't hear. The spell proceeded to knock the whole class down on their bottoms.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Asuna grabbed Negi and Konoka, and ran off as fast as she could, using some magic to boost up her speed.

"After them!" Evangeline screamed and her evil slaves ran off as well. Using their own magic to run fast. Evangeline called Chachamaru and together they ran off after Negi.

"Today, I get my revenge on the Thousand Master!" Evangeline laughed.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"What's going on around here? Why has everyone gone crazy!" Negi sputtered out as he was being dragged roughly by Asuna.

_Guess I got no choice now…_ Asuna thought. "I think that Evangeline is a real vampire! That would explain how the students have become her evil slaves!"

"…….VAMPIRES ARE REAL? OhMyGod I'm gonna be eaten! WAAAAAAAHHH- Ow!" Negi freaked out before Konoka pulled out her hammer and whacked him unconscious.

"…Konoka…he's our teacher…and where did you get a hammer?"

"Hee hee…. It's my secret."

The three of them dashed through the campus, avoiding the crazy insane girls that were trying to rape Negi. Evangeline and Chachamaru was flying through the air watching them and laughing. Evangeline was eating from some popcorn she pulled out of nowhere.

"Negi-sensei! Please come to me!" Ayaka, now zombified, was running ahead of the others.

_Dammit! Sorry guys…_Asuna thought and turned around, aiming carefully with her wand. _"Sagitta Magica! Serius Lucius!_" The magic arrows, slightly weakened, whacked the girls and blasted them away like bowling pins. They immediately fell unconscious.

"Hmph. They're all useless." Evangeline jumped down on the ground right in front of Asuna and the group.

"Damn!" Asuna braced herself for the fight, raising her fists. Konoka cowered behind her and Negi was unconscious on the floor.

Evangeline snapped and Chachamaru flew down from the air on her jets attached to her foot. She also got into fighting position and kicked Asuna, who tried to block it. She was pushed back and Chachamaru proceeded to punch and kick Asuna repeatedly. Asuna managed to stay alive due to her magical barrier and her blocks. She was physically fit and knew a little martial arts.

Evangeline looked on while Chachamaru fought with Asuna. Asuna jumped back and used her magic to boost her speed and power. Soon, Asuna was on nearly equal terms with Chachamaru. Suddenly, Evangeline called Chachamaru off.

"Chachamaru! Stop! I'll take care of this." Evangeline stepped up. Chachamaru bowed and stood off to the side.

"Ha! You? I can hardly sense any magic power in you. Even though you're a vampire, I don't think you're strong enough to beat me!" Asuna mocked.

"Ha ha ha! You idiot! That was when the curse sealed my powers. But tonight…" Evangeline turned to Chachamaru and nodded. Chachamaru flipped a switch and all the lights in the school suddenly went out.

Evangeline suddenly smiled and seemed more powerful then before. "Ha ha ha! It's been a while since I felt like this!" Evangeline laughed while raising her arms up.

"Yeah, sure, whatever weirdo!" Asuna commented. _I say that, but now, her magic power increased exponentially. This… this amount of magic power shouldn't be possible!_

"I haven't had fun in a while. So please entertain me for at least 3 minutes." Evangeline laughed and stood coolly.

"Don't be so cocky!" Asuna shouted back and fired off 17 magic arrows of light. Evangeline countered with 17 magic arrows of ice.

"Wah?" Asuna seemed surprised. In the last battle, Evangeline through little bottles of things at her. This time she could use magic? _I think that she could actually have her magic sealed up. I thought that it was a lie._

Asuna fired more arrows and again was blocked by Evangeline's arrows.

"Damnit! Guess I have to…." Asuna fired off 30 arrows this time, which was again deflected. "DAMN!" _Wait! I got an idea!_ Asuna braced herself and aimed her small training wand carefully.

"_Elemental Summons! Spirits of Air!"_ Asuna incited and 7 clones of Asuna appeared from nowhere, each appearing to be made of air.

"Ohhh? Elemental Summons? Pretty good but not enough to beat me…" Evangeline called. Asuna ordered the summons and they suddenly attacked Evangeline. They were carrying large swords and they swiped at Evangeline, who blocked it with her magical barrier.

"Ha! Good luck!" Evangeline kicked one of the figures and using magic to boost her strength, the figure flew and hit another figure. She suddenly disappeared and appeared under another summon. She used her massive strength to kick the figure up into the air. She instantly jumped in the air as well, and while the summon was defenseless, she fired a magic arrow without chanting the incantation. While the summon flew to the ground, Evangeline started chanting another spell. And when the figure hit the ground she fired it.

"_Dios Chucos!" _(Axe of Thunder, I think) A large blast of thunder, shaped like an axe, blasted all the summons, taking them all out at once.

"Ha! And I was hardly using any magic at all. See the differences in our strength, Kagurazaka Asuna? If I really tried, I could kill you in a snap of my fingers!" Evangeline said, as she stood coolly on the road they were on. Then she noticed something.

"What the? Where'd you go?" Evangeline said to the darkness.

"_EXCLAMATIO!"_ Asuna appeared behind Evangeline and fired her spell. It was a disarming spell and somehow destroyed all of Evangeline's black clothing and her illusion. Evangeline returned as a normal small child.

"Nice plan. I was careless. I admit, if it wasn't for my magic barrier, I would have some serious damage…" Evangeline said. And yes she was nude. Oh dear god.

Evangeline jumped and punch Asuna, breaking her barrier in one hit. Then a few more hits blew Asuna back. Konoka screamed and rushed to her friends side, while muttering a few spells in order to heal the bruises on Asuna.

"Time to die!" Evangeline rushed upon them.

"Super Ermine kick!" Suddenly Kamo appeared out of nowhere and kick Evangeline right on the head. Evangeline grabbed Kamo by the tail and threw him about 50 feet away into the sewers.

"WAAAAAAAAH! It's dirty! My fur! NOOOOO!" As Kamo drowned in the sewers.

"So much for back-up…" Asuna stood up and braced herself. This time she knew what spell to use.

FLASHBACK! OhMyGod!

"Damn! Why won't these damn teachers teach us more combat spells! I wanna learn how to fight!" Asuna complained to Konoka. They had just been in magic class, and the teacher revealed that only 3 combat spells would be taught. Most of the class protested and like Asuna, had stormed through the library for secret spells that could be used.

However since it was a magic school, there was no computers, which made finding books a pain in the ass.

"3000 Ways to Turn in Object into another Object, 10 Things a Mage shouldn't do, What's the Difference Between Hot Water Magic and Ice Water Magic… THESE BOOKS ARE USELESS!" Asuna screamed. The entire library shook at the sound.

"Relax Asuna. Why don't you read this?" Konoka said while reading _Using Magic to Please Yourself_.

"Gah! Why are you reading a perverted book?"

"Hee hee, no no no, it's just magic that could make you feel happy. Not in a perverted way." Konoka pulled out another book. _The Outlawed Book That Somehow Made It Into a School Library that Contains Descriptive Perverted Images _"Now here's a perverted book!"

"WAAAAAHH! Konoka!"

"Hee hee hee!"

"Konoka…. Why do are you using a stack of books as your chair?"

"Well, there aren't any chairs here!"

"…..Konoka….what's the title of the first book?"

Konoka pulled it out from the stack and looked at it the title. _Another outlawed book that contains super strong spells but has many pages conveniently ripped out so that movies could have some mysterious quest to find the missing pages. And yes this is the title of this book._ Asuna sweatdropped.

"Huh? That's just junk." Konoka threw it away. Asuna stared. Konoka stared back. They continued to stare until…

"Oh! I get it! That's the book you're looking for! Hee-hee!" Asuna ripped the book from Konoka's arm and read through it. Sure enough, as in the title, most pages were ripped out. However there was one spell left…

"Cool! I'm gonna try this one out!"

10 minutes later, the library blew up.

END FLASHBACK! BACK TO REALITY!

Asuna aimed carefully and started reciting her spell. As soon as Evangeline heard the spell, she knew what spell she was going to do.

"Bring it!" Evangeline start chanting the same spell. As soon as they finished, they fired off in unison.

"Nuis Tempestus Obscuras!"

"Yuis Tempestus Fragrans!"

Two massive beams fired at each other and created an explosion. Soon both of them was dueling with the beams. It seemed like some classic beam fighting action. One of them was pushing ahead of the other, while one of them was starting to be pushed back. Evangeline put more magic into her spell and soon the beam nearly completely consumed Asuna's.

_Damn! I'm gonna lose at this rate…_Asuna thought, her magic reserves draining rapidly. She was beginning to feel empty and she knew at this rate, her magic would run out.

Suddenly Negi woke up when he felt a little dust in his nose. He felt the urge to sneeze so that's what he did. He sneezed. And as chance would have it, his sneeze was strong enough to blow a small little rock at Evangeline. And that small little rock blew Evangeline's concentration off. And that somehow stopped her spell.

Asuna took this time to blast Evangeline with the spell, but at her weakened state, the spell could only blast Eva back. Evangeline flew back and hit a wall.

"…What happened?" Negi asked in a daze.

"Did…did I win?" Asuna asked in a bigger daze.

"NO!" Evangeline screamed and rushed Asuna. She kicked her so hard that Asuna was knocked out immediately. Negi saw this and screamed. He dove before Asuna could hit the ground. Then… as luck would have it….

He sneezed again.

This sneeze blew him past Asuna and Konoka and hit Evangeline directly on the stomach. Her eyes bulged out and she flew back into a conveniently place lake. Don't ask how the lake got there.

"Master! Trouble! The seal is in effect again!" Chachamaru called out. The lights went back on and suddenly Evangeline became a normal girl again.

"Ow…. That hurt… Wha? EVANGELINE!" Negi shouted as he dove after her into the lake. He also mysteriously knew she couldn't swim. Don't ask how.

"DAMN! Tell me that earlier Chachamaru!" Evangeline managed to say.

"Sorry Master."

Evangeline fell into the water. She floated back up long enough to throw a rock at Chachamaru. Then she started drowning. Negi dove after her and then realized something.

"Wait! I can't swim either! NOOOOOO!" Soon both of them were drowning. Konoka also jumped in to save Negi.

"NOOOO! I can't swim either!" Konoka shouted. Soon all three was struggling in the water. Asuna sighed and pulled all three of them out. "Konoka, I thought I taught you how to swim!"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see how fun it was to be drowning!" Konoka cheerfully smiled.

"Asuna…thanks for fighting Evangeline… it should've been my job but…" Negi sheepishly said.

"Hey Negi, you beat her at the end. It's your victory." Asuna indicated Evangeline, who was being wrapped in a towel by Chachamaru.

Negi noticed this and walked over to her. "Evangeline-san! Since we beat you, you must do as I say!"

Evangeline seemed angry but then gave up. "Fine. I admit defeat. You win. Now what do you want?"

"You must be a good student who comes to class on time! And I want you to stop sucking the class's blood! Then return everyone to normal, and stop doing evil things!"

"WHAT? I need blood to survive!"

"Then you can have Kamo's if you want." Asuna piped in.

"BLEH! I don't want poison!"

And they argued into the night, and the whole Evangeline thing concluded. And the next day at class, Negi called on Evangeline for every question. Evangeline threw a ruler at him and she got detention.

A/N Wow! So long! Overly long! Sorry guys for the late update, but you know, school is killing me. So expect slow updates.

How Evangeline got cursed is the same in the manga, so don't worry about it.

And does anyone know if Negi can swim?

I can see lots of plot holes in this, but don't worry, I'll try to fix those up. Negi will eventually learn of magic sometime…but I haven't really decided it yet. So anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I love reviews! Oh, and Negi will eventually be useful in a battle. Sometime later. Ok that's it…. Thanks for reading and expect the next update in about two weeks (Damn school…)


End file.
